


Miss Me

by Sugaandspice



Series: Drugs & Candy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, AsaNoya - Freeform, Based on a Andy Grammer Song, Break Up, Daichi is Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Marijuana, Miss Me by Andy Grammer, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, No Fluff, Noya Smokes, Pain, Screaming, Smoking, There is literally no fluff at all, Yelling, asasuga, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaandspice/pseuds/Sugaandspice
Summary: "And I promise you this,You're gonna miss me, miss meAs long as you liveYou are going to miss me, miss me"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charmandu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmandu/gifts).



> SO! Thanks to the little blurb in my KageHina wedding one shot (Thinking Out Loud) I was told that I owe you the DaiSuga one shot for said blurb so here you go.
> 
> I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not so sure I am. 
> 
> Grab some tissues and strap yourself in because you're about to go on a wild ride.

            Asahi looked up from his seat on the floor as he heard footsteps walking down the hall. Nishinoya was talking on his phone loudly and Asahi could already smell the strong stench of marijuana radiating off of his clothes.

            “I gotta go Ryuu.” Noya spoke into the phone. “Yup.”

            He paused.

            “Yeah, tomorrow at noon. See you then.”

            He hung up and shoved his phone into the pocket of his forest green bomber jacket. He pulled out his keys, fumbling with them as he tried to find the correct key to unlock his dorm.

            “You’re late.” Asahi said. “Again.”

            “Relax; I was just out with Ryuu.”

            “You’re always out with Ryuu.”

            “So what? I’m allowed to hang out with people other than you. Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean I have to drop my best friend. I’m not going to do that.”

            “That’s not what I said, Yuu.”

            “Then why are you bitching at me?”

            He shoved the door open and Asahi stood up, following Noya into his dorm room. His nose scrunched up in distaste at the overwhelming smell of weed and he watched as Noya kicked off his shoes then took off his jacket and threw it on his bed.

            “I’m not bitching at you. I just said you were late.”

            Noya groaned.

            “I was late by like five minutes just chill out.”

            “I’ve been waiting for forty five minutes.”

            “So? It’s not my fault you go everywhere early.”

            “Noya, we were supposed to meet and go see a movie. I showed up at the time we agreed on so that we could walk together like we always do.”

            “So plans change. I didn’t want to see a movie anyways.”

            “You didn’t want to see a movie or you didn’t want to see one with me?” Asahi muttered.

            “What?”

            “Nothing.”

            “Why are you being such a wuss?”

            “Excuse me?”

            “All you do is complain. Don’t do this, don’t do that, don’t smoke, don’t drink, why don’t you ever wash your jacket, you’re late, we had plans. Just chill the fuck out every once in a while. Have you ever thought that maybe that’s why I go out with Ryuu so much? You’re always up my ass about shit and it’s annoying. I already have a mom, I don’t need another.”

            Asahi scoffed.

            “I’m not trying to be your mother.”

            “Well you sure as hell aren’t acting like my boyfriend either.”

            “What the fuck do you want me to do, Yuu?” Asahi asked.

            His voice was getting louder, something he rarely did. He was just getting so fed up with Noya acting like a child. He was constantly late for their dates and sometimes even missed them completely. Noya often blew him off for Tanaka only to go smoke and drink, both of which always turned him into someone that he wasn’t.

            “I want you to chill the fuck out.”

            “How?”

            “I don’t know, smoke, have a drink, get laid.”

            Asahi snorted.

            “You’re my boyfriend, if you want me to get laid then do something about it.”

            “We have sex all the time.”

            “Actually, we don’t.”

            “It’s not my fault.”

            “It is whenever you don’t show up to our dates.”

            Noya groaned loudly and rolled his eyes.

            “Not this again.”

            “Don’t be late again.”

            “I want to hang out with my friends.”

            “Then hang out with them whenever we don’t have plans.”

            “Maybe don’t be such a fucking tight-ass about plans.”

            “I’m not but when you fucking tell me you want to go on a date then you should actually follow through and go on the damn date.”

            “We can reschedule dates; it’s not a big deal.”

            “It is to me.”

            “Everything is a big deal to you.”

            “So? I care about things. I want people to honor their commitments. What’s so wrong with that?”

            “You’re so fucking clingy and it’s annoying as hell.”

            “Well pardon me for falling in love with you.”

            “You can love me and not be clingy.”

            “Right and I suppose I can love you and never see you?”

            “Sure. Who says you can’t?”

            “People who are in love actually see each other, Noya, they go on dates and hang out and actually _listen_ to what their partner has to say.”

            “I do listen! You just keep saying the same shit over and over again,”

            “Why do you even smoke anyways?” Asahi asked.

            “I like to. Why don’t you?”

            “It’s gross and unhealthy.”

            “It’s natural, Asahi.” Noya said, rolling his eyes.

            “It also smells fucking disgusting. I could already smell you halfway up the hall and it’s even worse now that we’re in your room.”

            “Well nobody said you had to stay.”

            “Then maybe I won’t.”

            “Good.”

            “And maybe I won’t come back either.”

            “Good.”

            As soon as the word left his mouth it hit them both what Asahi had actually said. Asahi was threatening to leave and never come back and neither of them had expected that.

            “Wait, what?” Noya asked.

            “Maybe I won’t come back.”

            “Why?”

            “Because you turn into a fucking prick every time you smoke and drink and that’s not the person I fell in love with.” Asahi said. “I hate the person you have become and I don’t want to be with him anymore.”

            “Nobody is making you stay.”

            “Then I won’t stay.”

            Asahi walked back to the door and put his shoes back on, kneeling down to tie them. He stood back up and looked at Nishinoya.

            “I’m done.”

            “I can see that.”

            “I mean with this relationship.”

            “What?”

            “I’m done with this relationship. I’m done with you. I’m done with you getting high and drunk and berating me and treating me like shit. I am done with the person that is called Nishinoya Yuu. I’m breaking up with you. It’s over, we’re through, and I don’t want you in my life anymore.”

            Noya started to say something but Asahi didn’t give him a chance. He opened the door and walked out, slamming it loudly behind him. Part of him was upset Noya didn’t even try to stop him and that Noya wasn’t coming after him, but part of him was glad Noya hadn’t made it hard then it already was.

             Tears started to form in his eyes when he realized what he did. He and Noya had been together for four years and now that was over. He knew it wasn’t a healthy relationship anymore, but he couldn’t help the pain he felt in his chest over it. He made his way to Sugawara’s dorm, knowing he would be more than willing to talk to him about it.

            He knocked on the door, barely able to stop tears long enough to even say hello when his friend answered. Asahi walked in and sat down on Suga’s bed, tears still running down his face as loud sobs left his mouth. Suga shut the door and quickly walked over to Asahi, sitting down next to him.

            “Hey, hey, hey, what’s wrong?” he asked softly.

            Asahi couldn’t answer, he just kept crying. Half the tears were from sadness and the other half were from anger. He hated how Nishinoya spoke to him and treated him, but he really did love Noya.

            “Shhh, hey, it’s alright.” Suga said.

            He wrapped his arms around Asahi and pulled him into his chest, gently rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him down. He spoke softly, hoping that would help to soothe his friend further. He hated seeing Asahi upset. Asahi was one of the nicest, most gentle people he had ever met and he didn’t deserve to feel like this.

            “Shhh, it’s okay, babe.” Suga whispered. “Just cry it all out. I’m not going anywhere. We can talk whenever you’re ready, okay?”

            Asahi managed a small nod and Suga squeezed him gently. The older male just continued to cry, his large frame shaking in Suga’s arms. Suga’s heart tightened. He couldn’t imagine what had happened to make Asahi break down like this, but it was breaking his heart to see his best friend look so broken.

            When Asahi first walked in, Suga had assumed he was coming to talk about Nishinoya again, but Asahi was usually angry whenever he did that and this was quite the opposite of angry. Asahi didn’t even seem sad; whatever had happened had made him so much more than sad.

            “Asahi…” Suga said softly. “Please calm down. You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep crying as hard as you are.”

            Asahi tried to stop, but didn’t last very long. He choked on his own tears and started coughing and sputtering, only making the noises he was making sound even worse than they did before. Suga moved back on his bed so he was leaning against the wall. He tugged Asahi with him, pulling him close again and starting to run his finger through Asahi’s long brown hair.

            It was a small gesture, but he knew it was something that had always calmed Asahi down and he was hoping it would do the same now. He didn’t like seeing him in so much pain and he didn’t even care if Asahi didn’t want to talk about what happened, he just wanted him to stop crying before he made himself sick.

            Suga started singing softly, using that as a way to distract Asahi so hopefully between that and playing with his hair he would calm down quicker than he might otherwise.

            “I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day. Superman got nothing on me I'm only one call away.” Suga sang. “Call me, baby, if you need a friend I just wanna give you love. Come on, come on, come on. Reaching out to you, so take a chance; no matter where you go, you know you're not alone. I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day. Superman got nothing on me. I'm only one call away.”

            Asahi was calming down, so Suga kept singing.

            “Come along with me and don't be scared. I just wanna set you free. Come on, come on, come on. You and me can make it anywhere. For now, we can stay here for a while, ay. Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile. No matter where you go, you know you're not alone.”

            “K-keep going…” Asahi said quietly.

            Suga smiled, happy that he had finally calmed down. He nodded, continuing the song as he ran it hand through Asahi’s hair.

            “I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day. Superman got nothing on me. I'm only one call away.”

            He stopped, not bothering to finish the rest of the song. Asahi sniffed and Suga looked down at him.

            “Are you ready to tell me what’s going on now? What it is that happened that made you so upset?” Suga asked.

            Asahi nodded, sitting up some and turning a bit more so he could look at Suga directly instead of facing him sideways.

            “Nishinoya and I broke up.”

            “What? Why? What happened?” Suga questioned. “Asahi, I’m so sorry.”

            He wrapped his arms around his friend again and hugged him tightly. As much as he hated to admit it, Suga wasn’t surprised. Asahi had been coming to him more and more lately with problems they were having in their relationship. They were bound to break up sooner or later and from what Asahi had just said, he had been right when assuming it was sooner rather than later.

            “What happened?” Suga asked.

            “We were supposed to go to a movie tonight and so I went to his dorm so we could walk to the theater together like we always do and he wasn’t even there. I waited for almost an hour before he shows up and he smells like marijuana he’s talking on the phone really loudly.” Asahi started to explain. “Whenever I told him he was late he started talking about how I show up early and how I should let him hang out with his friends and how I need to chill out and stop bitching about everything. He said I was acting like his mom and telling him what to do. We just kept fighting and I couldn’t take it anymore and I said I was done. I couldn’t take how he treated me anymore so I was done with him and our relationship and I walked out and I came here.”

            Suga squeezed Asahi again, this time tighter than he had before. He felt awful knowing Asahi had just lost the person he loved.

            “I’m so sorry, Asahi…” Suga said softly.

            Asahi shook his head.

            “It’s fine… it’s better for us anyways.” He said.

            “Are you sure?”

            Asahi nodded.

            “We haven’t been getting along for a while, breaking up was inevitable. It was only a matter of time before he was the one that ended it so now I saved us both the trouble of having to wait until then.”

            Suga sighed softly.

            “I’m still sorry, babe. I know you loved him.”

            “I did, but love doesn’t always last forever.” Asahi said. “We might wish that it did, but it doesn’t and all we can do is move on.”

            “When did you get so positive?” Suga asked jokingly. “What happened to Mr. Negative Goatee?”

            “He hung out with Mr. Refreshing too much.”

            Suga laughed and squeezed Asahi again. He sat back up against the wall and looked over at him. He stayed quiet and stared at him, trying to see if his friend really was okay or if he was just faking it in order to prevent another uplifting rant from him.

            “I assure you he enjoys the company though.”

            Asahi smiled.

            “As do I.”

            Both boys were quiet for a bit, just sitting there leaning against each other and soaking up the silence. Suga had always loved that. He and Asahi never had to talk when they were together, they could sit in complete silence and both of them would be calm and content. There were very few people Suga could do that with and he was glad Asahi was one of them.

            “So what are you going to do now?”

            “About what?”

            “Noya.”

            “I don’t know. I’ll probably just put all his stuff in a box and drop it off at his dorm tomorrow.”

            “I’ll help you if you need any motivational or mental support.”

            “I might.”

            “Well you know where to find me.”

            Asahi nodded, shifting some and laying his head on Suga’s shoulder and letting out a loud and heavy sigh.

            “You okay?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Promise?”

            “Yes.”

            They got quiet for a few more minutes and then Asahi spoke again.

            “Hey Kou, do you think it’s possible to be in love with two people at once?”

            “No. I think that if you really loved either one of them then you wouldn’t have feelings for the other one.”

            “Can you fall in love with someone while falling out of love with someone else?”

            “I think that the moment you start to fall in love with a second person, you’ve already fallen out of love with the first.”

            “Do you think you can like someone while still being in love with someone else?”

            “I mean, I guess so. People develop harmless little crushes on other people all the time. I guess it depends on all the circumstances surrounding the people.”

            Asahi hummed softly, nodding at Suga’s response.

            “You always give such insightful answers.”

            “Sorry.”

            “I didn’t say it was bad.”

            “Usually you lecture me whenever I do that.”

            “Sorry.”

            Asahi held back a grin.

            “I didn’t say it was bad.” Suga mimicked.

            Asahi started laughing and soon Suga joined in, both boys unable to contain themselves and hold their laughter back. It wasn’t that funny, but for some reason neither of them seemed to be able to stop laughing.

            It could have been the stress or their sadness or just because they felt more like themselves than they had in a long time; they weren’t sure what it was. They were just happy to be laughing like this again.

            “Hey Suges.”

            “Hmmm?”

            “Thanks.”

            “For what?”

            “For always being there,” Asahi replied. “You’re a good friend.”

            “I’m always here. You’re my best friend and I love you.”

            “I love you too.”

            Asahi smiled and looked up at Suga. Suga looked back down at him, returning the smile. They stared at each other for a bit and then Asahi leaned in, pressing his lips gently to Suga’s. Suga stiffened at first and then slowly started to kiss Asahi back. Asahi sat up some, pressing his lips to Suga’s a bit harder and eliciting a moan from the smaller male.

            Asahi pulled Suga a bit closer to him and licked along his bottom lip. Suga hesitated and then parted his lips, allowing Asahi to deepen the kiss. They were so caught up in each other neither of them even heard the door open.

            “What the fuck?”

            They broke apart quickly, Suga flinging himself to the other side of the bed.

            “Daichi!”

            “It’s not what it looked like.”

            Daichi scoffed.

            “Do you really think I’m that stupid?” he asked. “I walk in on you with your tongue down my boyfriend’s throat and you really have the nerve to tell me that it isn’t what it looks like?”

            “It’s not! I came over because I needed to talk.”

            “And how exactly was that talking?”

            “It was an accident!” Asahi cried. “It just happened, I swear.”

            Daichi scoffed.

            “I thought you were better than this. You have a boyfriend too.”

            “Had. We broke up.”

            “Oh so you break up with your boyfriend and decide to come over here to try and win mine over?” Daichi asked.

            “No!” Asahi cried. “That’s not how it happened! I swear it was an accident!”

            “You don’t kiss someone on accident, Azumane.”

            “Daichi, I swear.”

            “I don’t fucking care.” He seethed.

            Daichi turned to look at Suga.

            “I can’t believe you either. You let it happen! How could you?”

            “Dai—”

            “Don’t fucking ‘Dai’ me. You lost the privilege to call me that whenever you made out with our best friend behind my back.” He paused. “Pardon, _your_ best friend. He is no longer my friend.”

            “Daichi, don’t be like that.”

            “Really? You’re telling me not to be like that? You must thing awfully highly of yourself to think that I’m being unfair right now. You fucking cheated on me, Sugawara. You know better than any of us how that feels. I expected better of you.”

            “Daichi, I’m sorry.”

            “I don’t give a shit whether you’re sorry or not, you still fucking cheated on me.”

            “Please, let me explain.”

            “There is nothing to explain, Suga.”

            “But there is!”

            “No.”

            “Daichi.”

            “I said no.” he growled.

            He turned around and walked out, slamming Suga’s door behind him. He headed off back down the hall, making his way back to his own dorm room.

            He knew Suga had had a crush on Asahi whenever they were in high school, but Suga had assured him it was only a harmless crush and he would never act upon it. After all, Asahi and Noya had already been dating whenever he told Daichi that. Foolishly, Daichi had believed him. There was always the voice in the back of his head that told him Suga still liked Asahi.

            They would be together and Daichi would watch Suga touch Asahi a few too many times for a little too long. He would hear how differently it was when Suga told him he loved him versus whenever he told Asahi he loved him. He always rushed to Asahi’s side, but whenever Daichi needed him he would always have to wait a little bit for Suga to finish whatever it was he was doing.

            Daichi didn’t want to believe that the man he loved had feelings for someone else, but now he wished that he had because it would have saved him so much time and so much trouble and he wouldn’t feel like someone had just cut a gaping hole in his chest with a razor knife.

            “Daichi, wait!”

            He heard Suga’s voice, but he kept walking. He couldn’t take the pain. He couldn’t handle talking about this or listening to Suga’s excuses. He knew if Suga asked him to forgive him and started pouting then there was a chance that he was going to cave and Daichi couldn’t do that. He always told Suga he could forgive everything except for cheating and that still hadn’t change. Suga had cheated on him and Daichi refused to forgive him for that.

            “Daichi, please.”

            “No.”

            “Please.”

            Daichi heard Suga’s voice break so he stopped walking. Suga may have been one at fault, but that didn’t change the fact that it still broke Daichi’s heart a little more every time he saw Suga cry.

            “What?”

            “Look at me.”

            Daichi hesitated and then turned around, looking over at Suga.

            “I’m sorry.”

            “Sorry doesn’t do shit, Sugawara.”

            “Daichi, please. It was a mistake. It was an accident.”

            “That doesn’t change anything.” he said. “That just means you didn’t plan to kiss him. It doesn’t change the fact that you actually did.”

            “Dai…”

            “No.” Daichi said. “Don’t call me that.”

            “I’m sorry. Please… Please forgive me.”

            “Suga, I told you when we were fourteen that I couldn’t forgive cheating. That I wouldn’t. You swore to me that you never would, saying you had been cheated on before and so you knew how it felt and you never wanted to make someone else feel that way. You just did though. You cheated on me. I don’t care if it was just a kiss, it’s still cheating and who knows what it would have turned into if I hadn’t showed up.”

            “But I love you…”

            “You should have thought of that before you kissed Asahi.”

            “Please…”

            “No, I’m sorry, but I warned you a long time ago.”

            “Daichi…”

            “No, Suga.” He let out a heavy sigh. “We had a good run.”

            “We were supposed to be together forever...” he said softly.

            “Nothing lasts forever, Suga.” Daichi replied. “We made it almost four years. That’s a lot longer than most people.”

            “We could have been forever.”

            “We could have, but things change.”

            “They don’t have to.”

            “They do.”

            “Daichi…”

            “No, Suga.” Daichi said. “I have to go.”

            “You’re going to regret this.”

            “Maybe I will, but at least I won’t have to wonder what you’re doing and if you’re with him every time that we’re apart.”

            “I wouldn’t be…”

            “You say that, but you also said you were over your crush.”

            “Daichi, that’s not fair…”

            “You kissed him, not me.”

            Suga looked down at his feet. It was a mistake. He didn’t get why Daichi couldn’t see that.

            “Please…”

            “No, Suga!”

            Suga flinched at Daichi’s voice. In the five years they had known each other Daichi had never raised his voice at him.

            “I have to go. Goodbye, Sugawara.”

            He turned and he walked away, leaving Suga to stand in the middle of the hall and stare after him. His knees grew weak and he fell to the floor, his body unable to support him anymore. He leaned over his knees, loud sobs wracking his body. He looked up just in time to see Daichi turn the corner and leave both the dormitory hall and his life for good.

            “But I love you…” he said softly.


End file.
